


Snug as a Buck in a Bed

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [51]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, Bedtime Stories, Children's Stories, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mystery Stories, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Rain cancels their plans so they change them to something better
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Snug as a Buck in a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title : Not So Spooky Snuggles

**_Snug as a Buck in a Bed_ **

Eddie will forever be thankful that Buck talked him into getting better sheets. He was right.

If you spend time there for the hours of rest you require then really it's an investment. Had been the gist of what Buck told him and Eddie agreed with it.

Which had backfired on a few occasions when it was harder to leave the comfort of his bed.

Eddie ran warm. Buck ran a little cold. Symbiosis really.

Buck had an arm thrown over Eddie's chest. It was a reassuring and comforting weight that could never be too much just as Eddie knew Buck felt the same when he was on the receiving end of it.

"Alarm." Buck moaned out for Eddie to get it. 

"You're awake you get it" Eddie countered back.

"It's our day off. You're closer." Buck mumbled into his neck.

"Fine." Eddie moved to turn it off and got a whine at their bodies not touching at every possible point for only a few seconds.

"I can't turn off the alarm if I don't move." 

Buck grunted while pulling Eddie closer to him once the annoying beeping was defeated.

"5 more minutes."

"Fi moe minus" Buck dripped out with a yawn.

Those 5 became a 7 though.

"I've gotta go get Christopher up."

"The zoo today." Buck agreed.

"I hope you're up by the time I'm back. We can't leave you behind." Eddie quirked his brow.

"Yes sir," Buck saluted in full seriousness as he sat up.

Eddie rolled his eyes as he went.

A bright lightning strike nearby flashed through the windows as the walls reverberated not second afterwards.

"Dad?"

Buck was already up to join them as he heard Christopher's questioning voice.

"Buck?"

He came up to Christopher's door in the hall open as Eddie was keeling besides his bed. 

Buck was already inside his room when Christopher reached out the arm not holding his dad.

Christopher didn't have to voice it. Buck was right there taking up the space they allowed him to.

"It's okay Christopher. It was just thunder. It woke you up before I could." Eddie said while Christopher seemed to be getting his breath back.

Buck handed him his glasses while the rain started to pick up.

"How about we have a nice hot breakfast? I'll make you sunny eggs just like you like 'em." Buck offered while Christopher pulled back to smile at the thought.

"The rain can't stop sunny side up eggs." Christopher said with his voice not as shaky now.

Buck chuckled, "Yeah."

"Eggs sound nice. Huh?" Eddie asked while Christopher reached for his crutches and they let him get up.

The downpour battered the windows and walls but there wasn't another strike. Yet.

Buck set about cooking breakfast for them while Eddie put music on the radio.

Christopher looked a lot better now. The distant dream he was woken from harshly was behind him as Eddie and Christopher set the table for the three of them. 

Christopher's food was ready first as Buck started on Eddie's next before his own. 

Eddie's simple omelets that he loved, despite Buck saying he could try adding more if he had wanted, were done.

Buck started on his own scrabble when the lights flickered above them.

"Uh oh." Christopher said while they looked up. They stayed on however, thankfully.

Buck was just sitting down with the pan in the sink as the lights did finally go out.

"It's ok." Eddie pulled up the light on his phone and put it under his glass of water for a lantern.

"Cool."

"Thank Buck for showing me those silly little videos." Eddie grinned between his boys.

"Hmm. I remember you saying those weren't helpful. Or am I misremembering them?" Buck teased before taking a bite.

"No. I may have been a little wrong. Thank you for your not so silly videos that are entertaining to watch with you." Eddie offered as Buck glowed in the off lights.

Christopher giggled at that unaware of the two of them running feet together under the table while content smiles.

It was dark out for the early morning. 

"No zoo today." Buck said with a frown.

"Aww man." Christopher groaned in disappointment.

"Hmm. We can't watch a movie. How about we play a card game or read a book in the big bed?" Eddie suggested as they finished their meal together.

"Hmm." Christopher seemed to be thinking about it. "Okay, but I get to pick."

"He strikes a hard bargain Eddie." Buck said, taking his last bite. 

"It's a deal bud." Eddie agreed while taking a sip and altering the lighting for a second.

They set out to the room together out of the kitchen.

Buck was sitting on the outer edge opposite Eddie and Christopher against the headboard together.

He shuffled the cards.

"Okay. So Blackjack Chris?" Buck asked. 

"He doesn't know how-" Eddie began.

"Yeah!" Christopher answered.

That got a look from Eddie.

"When did it teach my son how to play Blackjack?"

"Oh, umm. A few months ago. Technically it was Maddie." Buck played shy for a second.

"Buck said it was one of the few games he and her were allowed to play when they were kids." Christopher told Eddie while taking his cards.

"Were playing for jellybeans." Buck told them while pulling out a bag from thin air.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Maddie's better at Poker but I'm really good at Blackjack. Which is why she always chooses that instead." Buck said while handing them both ten each and going to his cards. 

Buck won five out of seven matches. 

At the end of their round they all ate their jelly beans with some trading of colors between them.

"You can count cards?" Eddie asked. 

"Not as good as I used to. Was easier than learning to be good at pool while I was traveling." Buck shrugged.

The game switched to poker and sure enough Buck lost almost every time. 

Admittedly Eddie was helping Christopher so Buck was at a disadvantage against them.

The betting was skipped in favor of tossing them between the three of them as they tried to catch the jelly beans in their mouths for fun.

Christopher laughed as Buck fell off the bed forgetting where he was. "Are you okay buck?"

"I'm good." Buck threw up his fist with a thumbs up while still on his back.

The steady rain hadn't stopped. Eddie knew between the three of them they'd all had plenty of uneasy, terrifying, near death experiences with water, nearly every type imaginable.

"Ok. No more candy. And no more cards." Eddie said. 

"Can you tell us a story Buck?" Christopher asked as he finally got up from the floor after he stopped laughing at himself.

"Huh? Sure."

Eddie pulled the covers around himself and Christopher as Buck picked up the flashlight that was laying on the bed aimed at all of their cars on display.

"It was a dark and spooky night much like tonight."

"Buck it's the morning." Christopher corrected him with a laugh.

"Oh right. Okay."

"It was a cloudy morning in the summer." Buck made ghost noises.

Christopher looked to be paying close attention. Eddie gave him a flat look not to scare Chris. 

Right.

"A guy named Chimney was babysitting for his best friend." 

That got a confused look from both of the Diaz boys.

Christopher looked up at his dad from where he was seated in his lap. Eddie shrugged.

"He was playing hide and seek with their son while the littler kid was happy in the play pen with their stuffed toy."

"Where did he hide?"

"That's a good question." Buck said. "He counted while the little boy hid in a hallway closet. Just as he opened the door the lights went out."

Christopher gasped.

"He pulled out his phone to help them find the little kid."

"Oh no."

"They found the play pen empty."

"Buck." Eddie interrupted.

"It's okay. They searched the nearest room. When the doorbell rang scaring them." 

"Who was it?" Christopher asked.

"No one. Chimney opened it quickly to check. He saw no one and went to help the little boy in searching for his sister."

"It was a ghost?" Christopher asked.

"No. It's okay Christopher." Eddie glared at buck.

Buck mouthed 'trust me" back.

"So they looked high and low but couldn't find the little kid. That's when the lights turned back on but then turned back off. There was a knock at the door this time."

"Oh." Christopher was vibrating with excitement and anticipation. Eddie could see no fear in him.

"He opened the front door to his friend. They came in hearing him explain the scary things happening and they helped him continue searching. They heard something fall and all scurried over to look at what it was."

"And then what?" Eddie asked. He was finding it interesting now.

"They heard the pantry door open with a creak as the little girl poked her head out and shouted 'Boo!' at them all. It was then that they noticed she had her mommy's phone. She'd been messing with the house the entire time while she was snacking on cookies." 

"Wow." Christopher laughed.

Eddie grinned at that detail. Go figure buck would find a way to make the story funny instead. 

"The mommies had come back to get that same phone and went to see why the garage opened up while the other was in the street waiting for her before she came to see what happened." 

"The little girl was told not to be eating cookies so late or she wouldn't be able to sleep and Chimney said he was so sorry. But Hen told him it was okay. She didn't get hurt and she manages to sneak out of the play pen sometimes. The end."

"Ok. You tell a story this time dad." Christopher asked while looking up at him.

"Hmm. Okay. I've got one. There was this little boy who wanted to get cookies from his grandmother who lived just behind his house but the gate that connected their backyards was rusted shut."

"Hmm." Christopher took the word right out of buck's mouth.

"So he snuck out of the house to make his way over even though he knew he wasn't supposed to go alone. It was a sunny day after the rain. He was quiet because he knew there was one big mean dog that liked to bark and scare kids that crossed them"

"Did it look like a wolf?" Buck asked with a smirk.

"Shh. No." Eddie said. "So he went slow and made sure not to wake the dog that took a lot of naps. He was almost at his grandmother's when he heard the dog getting up."

"Uh oh. What happened then?"

"He couldn't move because he was scared. He heard other kids say the dog was very bad and could hurt you, his parents said the same thing. The dog came running towards him and he watched it coming towards him."

"What did he do?" Chris asked.

"He dropped his favorite ball he always carried with him and hurried away without looking back. He closed the gate and caught his breath. He was so sure any second the dog would get him."

"Eddie?" Buck tilted his head as he came over to settle beside them both at the headboard.

"What the boy didn't know was that the dog was big and strong but it wanted to play too. Other kids would tease it and scream at it so it would bark. His grandma came out of the house at the sound of the gate closing."

"Did he get in trouble?" Christopher asked Eddie.

"Yeah. He did. His grandma said he could have gotten hurt or lost even though she lived close by. She took him inside and called his parents to tell them. They made him promise never to do that again. And he told them yes, he learned his lesson. Then he got only one cookie instead of a bunch because he was still bad."

"What happened to the dog?" Christopher thought out loud.

"The dog was a lot happier now. It's owners didn't like to give it toys like a ball because it was supposed to guard their place. No other kids were scared or mean to it after they heard. The dog, the boy, and the grandma were all happy and learned from it. The end." Eddie said while Christopher snuggled up in between them both.

Christopher yawned. "I- I liked Buck's story more but- your story was cool too dad. Did you really do that?"

"I did. Only Abuela said a lot of words I didn't understand yet so I knew it was serious and I was in trouble . So I listened and didn't do it again." Eddie told him while kissing his forehead.

"Ok. I'm ready for a nap." Christopher said pulling the blankets around himself in between them both.

"I'm right there with ya. All this rain is really making me sleepy buddy." Buck said.

"Yeah. Let's take one. Me and Buck are gonna be right here if there's more lightning and thunder alright Christopher?"

"Okay daddy. Thank you. I love you dad. I love you Buck." Christopher handed his glasses over to Buck just then.

"I love you both too Christopher. Sleep tight buddy." Buck said back.

Buck and Eddie looked at each other over Christopher's sleepy form.

They laughed softly while leaning in for a quick kiss.

Both of their arms rested over the boys they'd do anything for.

They'd wake up to the afternoon sun shining through the clouds. 

Buck got a picture of a double rainbow as Christopher screeched happily at seeing it.

But that would be later though. After their nap. There was nowhere else they'd rather be right now.

"This wouldn't be as good if you still had those sheets and pillows." Buck said softly.

"Quit rubbing it in. You were right." Eddie smiled while rolling his closed eyes at buck.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." Buck smirked.

He had this soft tired face on that Eddie took a peek at.

Eddie didn't doubt he matched it.

"Shh. Let's go to sleep."

"I can't argue with a great idea." Buck slowly closed his eyes.

The sound of the three breathing quietly and safe in bed was all that could be heard in the house.

The power would be back in a bit but for now they had each other and that was more than enough.


End file.
